


Dreamy reunion

by xsunnychanx



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsunnychanx/pseuds/xsunnychanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka Albarn is dead after the final battle with the kishin. Soul and others attends the funeral, and weeks later Soul gets a visits from a certain someone in a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreamy reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Soul eater AU, so it's quick and to the point, but I hope you enjoy it anyways! If there's any typos please tell me.
> 
> Also shout of to my best friend Izzy who got me into Soul eater in the first place!

It was a surprisingly nice day outside for such an unhappy event.

Everyone was sitting down, listening to whomever stood and spoke in the front of the room. Soul sat in the front row next to Blair and Black☆Star, who also sat alongside Tsubaki. Kid, Patti, Liz, and Crona sat in the other row across from them. Almost everyone from the DWMA had taken the time out of their day to mourn the death of Maka Albarn. Maka's father was there too, of course, and cried more than everyone else.

Soul took second place.

After a woman, who Soul had learned was Maka's mother, sat back down, Black☆Star went up. "You okay Soul?", Blair whispered as Black☆Star made his way to the front of the room. 

Soul just sat there staring at the podium, not caring about the tears that slid down his cheeks anymore, because no matter how many times he wiped them away they always came back. 

"Maka...", Black☆Star began, "Maka was a strong fighter and a good leader, not to mention a great friend. I've always envied the moves she could do that even I couldn't... I just wish she had enough power to win in the end". He curled his hands into fists, and from his seat Soul put his head down in an attempt to keep himself in control. "I feel wish we could have saved her" Black☆Star continued with now watery eyes, "If only I stayed standing longer I could have helped out. But we weren't strong enough at the time and because of that we lost a great friend".

For the rest of the speech Soul tuned it out and instead got lost in his thoughts. It didn't matter, Black☆Star was pretty much repeating what everyone else said after that, and soon Soul would go up and do the same thing. A few tears had fallen onto his pants but he made no attempt to wipe his face.

Why couldn't he save her? Why did he have to be so weak? Why couldn't he get back up in time after the kishin put him down? Why was he hurting this much? If only he had stayed up and by her side then maybe she would still be here. "You couldn't do it" he thought, "And because of that she's dead".

After a few minutes Black☆Star returned to his seat and Blair went up. Soul looked around and over to his other friends and the decor. Everything was perfectly placed without a single thing sticking out thanks to Kid, who wanted "A decent funeral" for Maka. It really was a pretty place for a funeral. Looking at it almost lights up the mood a bit. Almost.

When it was Souls turn he walked to the front with his back straight and with as calm of a face he could make at the moment. As he stood at the podium he looked at the faces in the crowed that stared back at him. He saw Maka's dad and how he had to cover his mouth to keep from crying out loud, and how Maka's mom slowly patted the back of her ex-husband in a failed attempt to calm him down. He saw Crona, who looked pretty uncomfortable in his seat as some snot dangled from his nose. Kid and the Thompson sisters watched along with everyone else with cheerless eyes. Even if funerals are meant to be a celebration of one's life to some people, it was clear that it didn't feel like a celebration to anyone here.

He just stood there for a minute. Then two, before finally speaking up.

"Maka was a cool partner. When we were in a tight spot she had a plan in her head to help get us out. Even though she was kind of a hot head sometimes, she was one of my best friends". He sighed and scratched his cheek. "I can't help but think that her death was my fault. I know it was my fault. I'd been knock down at the wrong time. I couldn't stay up and be by her side, and because of that she's dead". His voice cracked slightly on the last word, his emotions were already messing with him before and saying his thoughts out loud made no difference. He went on for a few minutes about how great Maka was and how he was the reason why she was dead. Friends watched as he fought to control himself as tears started to trickle down his face once again. When it was all over he went back to his seat and covered his face in his hands.

 

After everyone else went up they lined up to say their final goodbyes to Maka's body. First her family then her friends. Soul stood in the back with his head down as the sound of Spirit's crys filled the room. He listened to what ever person said as the line to the casket shortened and shortened. And then it was his turn.

He just stood there. He watched the lifeless body that laid in front of him. He looked at the pigtails in her hair and the beautiful dress that she wore, the calm expression on her still pale face. Whoever pre-paired the body had made an attempt to give her more color, but of course it wasn't perfect. The flowers in the casket surround her body in a way that reminded Soul of a princess in a little kids story book. She looked so peaceful. It hurt.

"I'm gonna miss you" he whispered as he stroked her bangs. He pulled his hand away but made no attempt to move. Looking at her made the tears come faster, and soon the carpet was covered with little drops of of Soul's heart. 

He was frozen there for a long time, unable to move and unable to look away. A few people had told him it was time to move on but he didn't move a muscle. 

Soon with a little prodding from Kid and Blair, he was able to walk out of the building and drive to the location where she would be buried.

 

When the casket that held the soulless body of Maka Albarn went down into the hole, Soul wondered why he hurt this much. Yeah it was normal for someone to feel pain at the funeral of their friend, parter, meister, but something told him that this pain was different than normal. The way it tugged at his chest just wasn't right, and he wondered if it would ever stop the whole way home.

-  
Soul shut the door and went right to his room. It had become cloudy outside and little droplets of rain had began to fall, a big difference from the nice sky earlier. He changed out of the clothes he was wearing and into a T-shirt and sweats before flopping down into bed. He knew that there was no time to mope around when there was still work to do. The city was still in need of repairs and he needed to work out some things at the DWMA. "I can't get a new meister" he said, "I don't think I can..... maybe I can work on my own if I work and train hard enough, I can do the work for both of us".

 

A couple days passed, and one morning Soul woke up with in a slight haze. He sat up and scratched his back before getting up and walking over to the fridge and pulling out the milk. Messing with the lip of the carton he drank what was left in the container and threw the rest away before walking over to Maka's door. "Hey Maka!" he shouted, "It's time to get up".

He reached for the door handle but stopped halfway, a sad look returning to his face, "Oh, right". After a moment of hesitation he turned the knob and opened the door and was greeted with an empty room. A few papers were spread out on the desk next to a neatly stacked pile of books. The mirror seemed to watch him as Soul walked quietly into the room and closed the door behind him. He looked over to Maka's bed where the sheets were messed up a bit.

He frowned and went over to fix them. "Maka should really keep this bed neat." he thought.  
After he fixed the papers on the desk and made sure everything else with nice and tidy. "Soul! Let's eat!" Blair called from the kitchen as Soul admired his work. He turned to the door, "You know you can just eat by yourself!"

"Yeah I know but it's lonely in here!"

The sun shined through the window onto Soul as he walked over to the door again. "What do you think we should eat Maka?"

 

For weeks Soul began to knock on Maka's door and argue with himself. He would pretend like she was there, and sometimes he even forgot she wasn't there. On some nights he would even sleep in her bed and the next morning complain how Maka needed to make the bed and stop making him do it. Soul knew that it wasn't healthy to do this kind of thing, but hey, maybe it would help him get over it soon right? Right?

Besides, he was okay with dealing with the pain by himself this way.

-  
One night after Soul went to bed, he had a dream. It was different from his usual ones.

He was in the room with the piano, the room where the little demon was, but the demon wasn't there. Nothing's changed in the room, but for some reason it felt different in the atmosphere. The room felt more relaxed than it was before.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Is anyone here?". Soul walked around the room looking for any signs of anyone, looking for signs on the demon. He opened the door to the blackness that felt more empty than it had been weeks prior, but still saw nothing. He began questioning what he should do when a voice spoke up from beyond the curtains. 

"Hello Soul".

Soul whipped his head around to the figure that stood at the end of the room. Cautiously, he moved closer to it before the details of the figure came into sight.

There stood a young lady wearing a black dress. She wore pigtails with little black ribbons tied on them, and black shoes to match it all.

"Maka" he gasped.

Maka walked over and stood right in front of Soul with a small smile on her face, "Nice to see you".  
"Maka" he repeated, unable to find any other words. He slowly raised his hand to touch her bangs, then her cheek, "Is it really you?".

"Yep it's me" she replied, taking the hand on her cheek into her own, "I've come to help you".

"Help me?"

"Yeah". 

Both brought their hands back down and stared at each other. Soul gave her a questionable look as Maka made a more serious one.

"You know you shouldn't be doing this kind of thing right?" she said. 

He tilted his head in response. "....Be doing what?"

"The things you've been doing at home stupid! You know that pretending I'm still there won't do anything but bring you misery", Maka pointed at Soul, "And I'm sure Blair is worried about you too". Soul shifted his feet and avoided eye contact, "Yeah, she's been trying to get me to stop, but I feel like this will help me since I don't know how to deal with this kind of pain... Maka, why does this hurt so much?".

Maka walked over to the gramophone and took the disk out. Without responding she picked up and new one and put it in place of the other one, then turned it on.

The room was filled with the sound of music. The gramophone sang a nice soothing song, one that would be used in a ball. Maka turned around and went over to Soul, who was surprised when she took his hand.

"I'm not sure, Soul. Only you can figure that out." She used her other hand to fix one of her pigtails and looked at him right in the eyes. "...I'm sorry that it ended like that, but I want you to be strong for the both of us. I know you can do you but your just letting yourself fall. It isn't like you and I want it to stop".

Soul watched as she put on hand one his shoulder and put his around her waste. "Will I be able to see you again?".

"I'm not sure. I will try my best... But even if it's not soon I promise we will see each other again". She smiled. "Ready? You lead".

With the music play, and with lifted spirits, they came together for one final dance.


End file.
